Let fate take its turn
by ches
Summary: "This had to be done quickly. Like ripping off a plaster. Calm, quick and all important: without hesitation." if it were so easy she didn't have to go on the LDB event but she wouldn't meet some people of her past either. i'm not good in summarys sorry
1. Chapter 1

First of all: remember English isn't my first language so I apologize in advance.

Second: I don't own GG

Third: have fun ;P and let me know what you think

* * *

**Let fate take its turn**

She stood in front of his dorm, ready to knock. Well not really ready but as ready as someone could be who planned on doing what she was going to do now. She looked down at herself. Well, maybe she should have changed first but if she wouldn't do this right now she wouldn't do it at all. She couldn't need more time to think if this was what she really wanted or not. This had to be done quickly. Like ripping off a plaster. Calm, quick and all important: without hesitation. She sighed heavily before she knocked on the door. She could hear his voice telling somebody he would be right back and then he opened the door.

"Rory!" He looked suspiciously over his shoulder. Rory. Well, apparently he wasn't expecting her.

"Can we talk?" She asked trying to peek into his dorm.

"Well.." He ran a hand through his hair, obviously not happy to see her.

"Hun? Are you coming back soon? We really got something to do here right now."

Logans face fell and Rory tried to keep a straight face. That shouldn't have surprised her.

"Oh!" she stopped peeking and forced a smile. "I'm sorry I disturbed you during.. whatever. I.. ehm.. just go."

"Ace wait!" he grabbed her wrist as she tried to leave this very embarrassed situation.

"No Logan. It's ok. It' wasn't really important though. Go back and do whatever you're doing."

She turned around hoping he didn't notice how embarrassed she was but she doubted it. Her face felt like it was burning.  
If she could feel how red her face was, he had probably noticed it as well. Great Gilmore! No hesitation. That really had worked. That happened if you made a plan with a hangover.  
As she walked away she bumped into someone.

"Wow Gilmore! Heavy night?"

She looked up to see Stephanie.

"Is it so obvious?" She asked with a small smile.

"Well, you hardly can miss your hangover appearance." Stephanie smiled back at her. "Free for coffee?"

"Always." Rory answered and they made their way over to the coffee car.

"So I bet next weekend is going to be some extraordinary happening don't you think? You're ready for it?"

"Ready? For what?" Rory asked a little surprised. Should she know what Stephanie was talking about?

"The LDB Event this weekend. I thought Logan invited you?"

"Ehm.. No he didn't."

"Oh." Stephanie gave her a compassionate look.

"It's Ok." Rory said quickly. "Really. No need to feel sorry for me." She smiled. "It's not like we're together or something like that. I'm sure he's bringing some other girl along and I didn't know if I had time. So it's alright." She ranted.

Stephanies look didn't changed and Rory sighed. She really was predictable.

"Look Rory. Logan is a jerk. I know that, people all over the world know that and you should know that by now too. I bet you didn't have any plans for the weekend now, do you?"

"Nooo?" She said slowly.

"You should have some fun on your own, you know? Going out, meet someone, live your life. That's what Logan does and that's what you should do too. Maybe it helps you get over him or maybe it makes him jealous. That's what I do with Colin."

"But Logan didn't get jealous and Colin didn't commit."

"Thank you for your honesty." Steph laughed. "I'm still working on it and I see how Logan was acting at Finns party. It was obvious he could get jealous. But you're right. Maybe my advice isn't as good as I thought it was. But you should come anyway. I could bring you along. It will be fun."

Rory frowned. Sure the last LDB gathering was really interesting and fun but spending a weekend with Logans people, and Logan of course, wasn't something she was looking forward to. Especially not when she was trying to end this stupid no strings attached agreement. Seeing Logan at some sort of event, flirting and maybe sleeping around wouldn't help. She looked at Steph who really looked as if she wanted her to come. Or maybe seeing Logan flirting and sleeping around would give her the last push she needed to end this mess.

"I'm in."

"Yay! This is going to be fantastic. If Logan didn't invite you the next days he's going to be very, very surprised." She smirked. "Damn!" Steph looked at her watch. "I've class. I need to go. We've got a girls car to ride to the event. So we pick you up at five. Make sure to bring a gown. It will be very festive" She blinked and walked away.

God! what have she gotten herself into..


	2. Chapter 2

„So, have you talked to him?"

"No I haven't" Rory was talking to her mother while she was packing her things for the weekend. She hadn't talked to her mother since she left a few days before so she didn't know nothing had happened after she left Stars Hollow.

"Why? I thought you wanted to go straight to his dorm the day you left. You looked so determined. Like Elle Woods. Hey, you actually wore something pink. It's like legally brunette. That doesn't sound good but..Ok. sorry. What happened? Did he wrap you around his finger again?"

"No he didn't. I didn't have the chance to talk to him."

"So he wasn't there? But that was a few days ago. You haven't seen each other the whole week?"

"He was there. But he wasn't alone."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"No need to. That's not something unexpected. But I decided to postpone the talk."

"And you didn't see each other after that? I mean.. He didn't call or send smoke signals or Errol?"

"Mom!"

"

Ok. He's rich. He can afford a owl like Hedwig"

"Mom! He did. But I didn't answer."

"And you think this is wise? Postpone the talk?"

"Well, I don't feel like doing this talk so maybe he gets the hint and we could forget everything."

"And that is what you want? Forget everything?"

"No it's not. I'd like to, marry him, make two and a half kids, have a little house with a fence and a dog. Of course I didn't want to forget everything but what are the other options? He isn't a boyfriend-type and I'm not the escort-type so this has to end. You said it too. But I would really like to avoid talking to him because I think I'm not convinced enough. It's easier to ignore him and hopefully he let it go. It isn't like he didn't have other girls to fool around so I think he will leave me alone soon."

"Mh."

"What?"

"He is at this super-cool-fantastic-letusallgetdrunkbecausewecan-event, right?"

"Right."

"And you think you can avoid him?"

"Yes. There will be many people and I'm very good at hiding. You remember the day Lane and I played hide and seek? I only left my stash because I was getting hungry. I would still sitting in the laundry basket if you hadn't thrown your dirty underway right in my face. I think I can handle it. Mom, I would love to talk a little bit longer but I need to go."

"Ok. Have fun. Stay safe and take care of your drinks. And change your underwear. Oh and don't wear something white."

"Why not?"

"It's getting transparent when soaked."

"Goodbye Mom."

"Have fun Kid."

* * *

"So where are we going?" Rory was sitting with Steph and two other girls in a SUV.

"Can't say, sorry." Steph said.

"But I'm not blindfolded and you're not wearing you gorillamask. So why not?"

"Just kidding. It's not far away from Hartford. Some Hotel we booked."

"A whole Hotel?"

"You know this isn't going to be a little intimate party? We need plenty of room."

"And is there a theme? You only told me to bring a gown."

"Charity."

"Come on. I hate secrets. You forced me to come with you and you give me nothing than "charity"?"

"Well you're really snoopy aren't you?" Steph laughed. "Ok. But don't freak out."

"Why should I?"

"Because we're getting sold." Steph deadpanned.

"What?" Rory shrieked.

"We're getting sold." Steph said again.

""You're kidding again, aren't you?"

"Nope."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"That means we're going to have a venue tonight. Boys purchase girls."

"You're really serious?"

"Yes. It's worth it."

"I doubt that."

"It's nothing dirty Rory. Calm down. It's only to make sure nobody ends up alone this evening. What happened between the couples is their choice. And we have an aim to reach. If we're getting twice as much as last year Finn's getting naked in public." She smirked.

"That's not really something new." Rory raised an eyebrow.

"At his graduation." Steph added.

"He wouldn't!"

"Of course he would. So it's worth it."

"Ok maybe it is. But I would rather stay out of this."

"Why? You're a high stake."

"I'm not an extreme feminist but this is really gross and humiliating and embarrassing and… and.. there are so many words for something like that I don't even want to try counting. It will take you all back into the Dark Age where women were chosen by their wealthy and their looking. You know this is the same age where people were beheaded because they have sex without being married, except it was the King. And I mean really only the King. Maybe some other male had the right too but you know Henry. The Queen will be the first getting cut off her head. Finn naked is really funny and as long as it isn't my graduation too it's fine for me but I rather stay out of this if you don't mind."

"I think we need to order some coffins. There will be plenty of unmarried sex tonight. Maybe you could play the hangmen." Steph laughed. "But it's ok. I take care of it don't worry. But promise me to have fun tonight.

"I will."

* * *

It was already dark as they arrived at the hotel. There were lights all over the place and it looks like an old manor of pride and prejudices. Rory hadn't expected something else. This was the LDB. Very wealthy kids throwing a party. There probably wasn't some birthday cone-hats and bowls with chips.

"We're already late. So let's get into the rooms and get ready." Steph said as they walked into the hotel.

Rory followed Steph across the foyer to the elevators and they stepped in.

"So.." Rory started not sure if she should ask.

"Yes he's already here." Steph answered with a smile.

"That's not what I was going to ask."

"Of course it was."

Rory frowned. Sure she wasn't good in hiding things and Steph wasn't dump like some of the other girls which joined the LDB but was it really that obvious.

"Look Rory. Maybe I'm a party girl and maybe it seemed that I think life is only partying, drinking and flirting. Mainly it is but it's not everything and I know it. I'm not like the other girls throwing themselves at rich hires. I'm rich by myself" She laughed.

"That's not what I thought!" Rory said a little surprised by this insulting.

"No I know. I like you and there aren't many girls as smart as we are. Yes I like parties and yes I like drinking. But in normal life I'm just a student who drinks coffee, studies and so on. And in contrast to some other people I have a good knowledge of human nature and I know what's going on with you and Logan. So please, could you not try to deny things which are obvious in my presence."

Rory was a little speechless by this rant. "I'm sorry." She smiled apologizing.

"It's ok." Steph smirked. "Now, that we made things clear, let's have fun."

* * *

She was standing in a corner in the back of the hall sipping champagne. Through the crowd she had seen Finn who was chasing after a redhead. Which surprise. She had seen Robert with some other guys she had seen at the last event as well. And she had seen how Steph dragged Colin in one of the rooms adjoining the hall. But she didn't saw Logan. Now she really didn't know why she came here. At the last LDB event she was there as a reporter. But now she felt a little bit lost without anything to do. She took another flute of champagne from one of the waiters and observed the hall. No Logan. She sighed.

"Ladies and Gentleman." She spun around by the sound of his voice. He was standing on the stage across the room. Maybe beautiful isn't the right word for a man but he really looked beautiful in his black tuxedo with his messy hair. She shook her head. Thoughts like that didn't help.

"Let's start our little auction with the goal to get Finn naked at his graduation-day. This is how it's.."

Rory didn't want to stay and listen to Logans introductions so she made her way through the crowd hoping he didn't see her sneaking in one of the other rooms.

It was fate, she could tell. She was in a lounge with bookshelves and some armchairs. Maybe she could spend a little time here and then she could sneak out of the room when the auction was over. She took a book and sat down.

She didn't even notice that someone entered the room.

"I'd never thought I would see you like this in any time soon"


	3. Chapter 3

"I'd never thought I would see you like this in any time soon"

* * *

"Same here." She smiled surprised seeing him here.

"It's like a déjà-vu." He smirked and ran a hand through his blond hair. "Do you remember what happened the last time I found you sitting in a room reading instead than having fun at a party?"

"Well, fun is in the eye of the beholder. And you know I really love books."

"So what are you doing here?" He crossed the room and sat down next to her.

"I'm having fun." She laughed.

"Well, you could have fun at home. You didn't have to go to a Party to read a book."

"I was invited. Someone told me I need to go out and have fun. So, I'm out and I have fun. Why are you here? I mean, don't you want to purchase some lovely lady?"

"Some girls think the auction is unfair. So they switched the conditions and now the rules saying "girls purchase boys". So I escaped. And I think, now that I found you here, I couldn't have find a better woman to woo at the auction."

"Charming like ever." She blushed.

"At your service. So tell me. Have you missed me?" His smirk went wider.

"If you want to woo me you have to do a lot more than showing you famous smirk DuGrey"

"Oh that hurts Mary. I really thought you missed me like I missed you. So how is your life going? Breaking hearts all over the world?"

"I didn't break hearts." She pouted.

"You broke mine."

"Oh! I didn't"

"Well that's what you think. But I can tell you from the bottom of my heart: You broke me!" He held one hand dramatically on his heart.

She laughed out loud. It was nice to see Tristan again. He let her forget about Logan, although were very alike.

"I'm sorry I caused you so much pain."

"Ah! That's what I like to hear. So you saw Maddy and Louise tonight?"

"No. They're here? I didn't know they were at the LDB."

"They aren't. I met them a few weeks ago at a party where they were chasing after some generous boys. You know how they are. So I invited them. They get away for a lot of money. So I did it for the community. Finn getting naked is a lot of fun. You know Finn?"

"I.." As she wanted to answer the door swung open and a couple stumbled in. Without noticing Rory and Tristan, both were too busy making out, the man slammed the door with his foot while he tried to unzip the dress of the women.

"Hey guys" Tristan chuckled. "This room is occupied as you can see." The couple turned around and suddenly Rorys heart nearly stopped beating and she couldn't breathe. Could it get any worse?

"Well Huntz." Tristan said without noticing Rorys reaction. "As I could see you spent your money well. You see Mary. Louise found a generous man again."

Rory pressed one hand on her stomach. She had the feeling she needed to vomit.

"And as I could see" Louise said pointing at Rory "You two catch up a little? Talking about the good old times as Romeo and Juliet?"

"You know I can't let go of Mary." Tristan smirked still not noticing the tense lingered in the air since Logan and Louise entered the room.

Rory looked at her feet but she could feel Logans eyes on her. So much for having fun tonight.

"Rome and Juliet?" Logan asked.

"The two of them have a little romantic history back at Chilton." Louise said.

Yes it can. She looked up to see Logan still staring at her. He looked angry. Why did he look angry? He wasn't the one who have the right to be angry. Nothing happened between her and Tristan and even if there was something between them it wasn't his concern. She wasn't angry either. She was only hurt and embarrassed. Wait! She didn't have to be. She wanted to end things with Logan because she feared situations like this. And she was here to have some fun.

"_You should have some fun on your own, you know? Going out, meet someone, live your life. That's what Logan does and that's what you should do too. Maybe it helps you get over him or maybe it makes him jealous__. "_

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked after a moment of silence. Now she could tell he was angry.

"What kind of question is this? I'm in the LDB.." Tristan didn't finish his sentence as he realized Logan wasn't talking to him.

"You know each other?" He looked at Rory.

"Sort of.." She answered.

"So?" Logan asked through gritted teeth.

"That's none of your business." She snapped getting mad. What the hell was he thinking talking to her like that?

"Well, I'm a member and you aren't. So I have a right to know why you're here."

"Screw it Logan! Keep your arrogant bossy behavior for someone who falls for it. I'm here because I was invited and now, if you don't mind, I would love to dance with an old friend of mine and you could stay in this room and do whatever you want to." She stood up and looked at Tristan. "You're coming?"

"As I said: At your service Mary."

She laughed trying to show Logan this incident didn't affect her. "Maybe you should rethink this nickname. You know, I'm not a Mary anymore bible boy."

He chuckled. "Well then. Shall we go?" He held his arm up so she could link arms with him. "I would love to dance with you, _Juliet_."

"Well, be my Romeo." Rory shot a last angry look at Logan and walked with Tristan out of the room leaving a stunned and speechless Logan behind.


	4. Chapter 4

A little change in characters. I switched the roles of Maddy and Louise because I think it fits better. have fun :)

* * *

„So this was quite a show."

She was dancing with Tristan trying to concentrate on the man she was with now and not on the man who was standing on the other side of the room staring at her.

"I'm sorry I used you in there."

"Using? You choose me over Huntzberger, at least for now, and you're dancing with me. I'm fine with you using me."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome but I think a kiss would make Huntz explode. So if you wanna find out, tell me?" He smirked.

She laughed. "I will think about it."

"But don't tell my girlfriend." He whispered conspiratorially.

"You have a girlfriend?" She cracked an eyebrow.

"Yes. Surprised?"

"Well.. yeah! Where is she? Maybe you shouldn't dance with me. She won't be delighted to see you with another girl and.." she ranted. Nothing happened but she felt again like "the other women".

"Calm down." He smirked again. "She's not here and nothing will happen between us except two old friends having fun. I'm living monogamous. Don't worry."

"Monogamous, he?" She asked doubtfully.

"Completely! So, you and Logan?" He asked curiously.

"Can we please not talk about it? It isn't a nice story and a little embarrassing too. And if you want to enjoy the evening with me we better not talk about Logan."

"Ok. But you notice he is staring at you and he didn't look like he's pleased with us dancing. I only want to know if I have to fear any moves from him against me. I can tell you, you didn't mess with a Huntzberger. That could get ugly."

"If he did anything to you because of me I take care of it. I promise. He hasn't any claim of me."

"Nice to hear. So let's have fun." He spun her around and made her laugh.

* * *

"So, reporter girl is here?"

"Seems so." He took a sip of his drink.

"And you walked into the room she was making out with DuGrey while you're making out with this gorgeous blonde?"

"They didn't make out!" He pointed out not looking away from her while she was dancing with DuGrey.

"And now you're pissed!"

"I'm not pissed."

"But you're staring at her."

"And?"

"So you're pissed because she is dancing with DuGrey."

"I'm not pissed because she is dancing with DuGray, Colin. She can do whatever she wants to do."

"Right. So then, why you're standing here, staring at her instead of making out with the blonde?" Finn asked.

"Because I needed a drink."

"Six."

"What is your point Mom? Did you think I drink too much?"

"Hey. You know I'm the last one to tell you not to drink too much. But it seems you drink for the wrong reasons."

"There aren't any wrong reasons." Finn stated.

"Is there something you two want to tell me? If not, go somewhere else instead of bugging me while I'm trying to get drunk."

"Oh someone is a little grumpy tonight."

"But it's not because of reporter girl."

"Of course not. He's only thirsty."

"Yes that's the reason, not the fact that DuGreys hand is getting closer to reporter girls backside."

"No that's not the reason."

"You guys suck." He finished his drink and made his way to the dance floor.

* * *

"This is going to be interesting."

"What?" She asked trying to turn around to see what Tristan was talking about but he hold her so she couldn't see what he meant.

"He's coming."

"Who? Oh." As she realized what Tristan was talking about it was too late for her to prepare.

"May I cut in?" Logan asked smiling at her.

Tristan looked questioningly at Rory.

"No you can't." She said firmly.

"And why not?" He stopped smiling.

"Because, as you can see, I'm dancing with Tristan and I haven't any ambitions to change that soon."

"Ace.."

"No Logan. This doesn't work and I would appreciate if you can just leave me alone."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that this little thing between the two of us doesn't work and we should end whatever it is."

"Where is that coming from? Is it because of DuGrey?"

"Let Tristan out of this.

"Then why?"

"Look Logan, we agreed to the same conditions right?"

"Right?" he asked puzzled.

"And it doesn't work."

"Why not? I thought everything went well."

"Well? You were in the same room I was an hour ago right?"

"Yes I was. And I'm sorry. I hadn't said that."

"You can't just be sorry everytime you messed things up and then it's going to be ok. Look, I have to be patient when I see you fooling around with other girls and somehow it's ok, because I agreed to this no strings-attached thing, but you.. everytime I'm with someone else you act like I'm your property. This should go both ways but it doesn't. So it doesn't work and it has to end before its getting ugly." She looked at Tristan who was still standing next to her, following the conversation silently. "Would you excuse me for just a second?" He nodded.

Without another look at Logan she walked across the hall to the restrooms, feeling his eyes on her back. Breathing heavily she sat down on a toilet lid and tried to calm down.

It was finally out. And it felt good. She took a deep breath. She told him that this doesn't work and now she wasn't one of the many anymore. It has to feel good right? So why it felt like someone was sitting on her chest?

* * *

He sat outside the hotel on a bench trying to figure out what happened in there. He was surprised when he saw Rory. After she showed up at his dorm he knew something was wrong. Whatever she wanted to talk about wasn't good so he wanted to invite her this weekend and spent some time with her. Trying to soothe her. He tried to call her but she didn't answer. He showed up at the YDN but she wasn't there. It was like she'd disappeared. And then he saw her in this room with DuGrey and he was getting angry. He didn't even know why but when he saw her with him…He put his head in his hands and sighed. She was right. It wasn't his business. But still... Seeing her with someone else made his blood boil. And what the hell was this Mary thing? She implied she wasn't a virgin anymore.. why the hell should she bother to tell DuGrey?

"So you get dumped?"

"Leave me alone Steph. There is nothing you can gossip about."

She sat down and looked at him suspiciously.

"I don't need to gossip. Everyone in there saw how she put you in your place."

"Thanks. That makes it much easier for me."

"It hasn't to be easy." She stated.

"What do you mean?"

"God Logan. I thought you were a little bit smarter than that. You didn't see it coming?"

"I thought its ok how it goes."

"Nice block out."

"What do you want Steph. Isn't there something you have to discuss with Colin?"

"That isn't nice Logan. I only want to help."

"Well, don't."

"You're impossible."

"Look Steph, I don't know what you want from me. There is nothing I need help for. So if there is a point in bugging me spit it out. If not, leave me alone."

"Ok. I tell you what's going on if you're too dumb to admit it. You like Rory." She said simple.

"Wow. Are you a medium or something like that?"

"Very funny. I don't mean you like her like you like Colin, Finn or me. You really like her. And she likes you."

"Is that so? If she would she wouldn't want to end things between us."

"She didn't."

"I thought you were in there too?"

"I was. But I know she doesn't want to end things, she only wants to stop fooling around."

"But that's what she agreed to."

"She did but now she realizes it doesn't work."

"It worked."

"Yeah."

"It's only… Why she was with Robert at Finns party? Why he, of all the people."

"Tonight its Tristan and you act the same."

"He's not better than Robert."

"Why not?"

"God, Steph! You know them. They only want to..

"Sleep with her? So do you."

"That's not true and you know that. I just don't like seeing her with these jerks."

"But she has to be ok with you seeing others?"

"No." He sighed.

"So you get the problem?"

"Yes I get the problem. I get it way before but there is nothing I can change."

"You're a jerk. A selfish, arrogant jerk!" She stood up. "If you don't want to change something fine, drown yourself in self-pity and be the crappy little bastard you were before you met her. But I tell you something. She is a nice girl and if you hurt her with making out with some dumb floozy right in front of her only to show how great you are, god knows, I show you what hell means."

He could only stare at her back while she was walking away back into the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

"Rory?"

She didn't know how long she was in the cabin but she wasn't ready to face Logan again. She was still a little churned up inside and she didn't want to see anybody.

"Rory I know you're in there. I saw you walking in."

She sighed and opened the door.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" she asked walking out of the cabin.

"If I had known he's with you I wouldn't have.."

"We're not together and even if we were, it's not your fault." She forced a smile.

"So you're ok?"

"Yes I am." Louise wasn't the first person she wanted to talk about Logan. She didn't want to talk about Logan at all. She looked into the mirror and was glad to see her make-up was still in order.

Suddenly the door swung open and a furiously looking Stephanie walked in.

"I hate guys!"

"What happened?" Rory asked relieved she didn't have to talk about Logan with Louise.

"Oh sorry Rory. Your problem is way bigger than mine. Are you ok? You look ok. Are you fine?"

"I'm fine, thank you. And there is no problem. So what's wrong?"

"Colin is a jerk."

"Yes he is. But you know that. What did he do now?"

"Ok. I make it short. We were making out and Cathy interrupted us."

"And?"

"Instead of telling her she should go and let us alone Colin asked her if she wants a threesome."

"What?"

"You heard right. A threesome."

"He was kidding right?"

"No he wasn't. He is drunk but he was dead serious."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Jerk."

"Like I said."

"Men are jerks!" Maddy stormed in the room like Stephanie did a few minutes ago. "Oh hey Rory. That was quite a show on the dance floor. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She sighed.

"Men are jerks!" Maddy said again.

"Tell me about it." Stephanie mumbled. She crossed her arms and looked at Maddy. "What happened?"

"Robert!"

"What is with Robert? I thought he's hot." Louise asked.

"He is."

"Then what's wrong?"

"We were making out and.."

"Oh I knew this line. It's like a déjà vu"" Stephanie mumbled again.

"Déjà vu?"

"Whatever happened, you didn't win the crown. That's mine"

"What makes you win it?" Maddy asked curiously.

"Threesome." Stephanie stated.

"Oh."

"Yeah oh."

"That one is good. But I can top it."

"How could you possible top a threesome."

"Robert said, he wanted to make love with me."

"And..?"

"And? Are you serious? He can't say he wanted to make love to me."

"Why not?"

"Because, now I feel cheap."

"So you are." Louise stated. "I thought you wanted to get laid tonight?"

"I am. But getting laid is very different from making love. Now I feel cheap because I only wanted sex and he wanted to make love. Who wants to make love to someone he just met?" She looked at Rory.

"Ehm… Maybe someone who is drunk?" she tried. She was really glad she didn't have to talk about Logan but she wasn't sure if this conversation was much better.

"Maybe. But now the fun is over and I haven't someone for tonight."

"You're in good company. Maybe we should call it a Ladies night." Steph said and Louise nodded.

* * *

After Steph had left, he remained sitting outside. Thinking. Not of something particular. Just thinking. His thoughts included Rory in one or another way. But he also mused about course he liked Rory. He wouldn't spend so much time with her if he wouldn't. And of course he liked her in another way than Steph, Colin or Finn. He slept with her. Obviously he liked her not in the same way he liked Finn and he didn't need Stephanie to tell him so. He sighed frustrated. He wasn't used to situations like this. Thinking about a woman the whole day… and night. He was really pathetic. Maybe the whole disaster bothered him so much because she rejected him and he wasn't used to being rejected. He hated it. DuGrey wasn't the reason. Steph wasn't right. He just didn't like it that it was Rory who ended their arrangement and not him. He left the women. And he would get over this mess, forget her and don't waste any thoughts anymore. Whatever this strange thing between Rory and DuGrey was… it didn't matter. DuGrey wasn't the reason.

* * *

"What are they doing?" Colin asked.

"I don't know." Robert shrugged.

"Well mate.. I think they're having fun." Finn stated.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Logan joined them at the bar and ordered a drink. "What are you staring at?"

""Look!" Colin pointed at the dance floor. "They're having fun without us and we don't know why."

"Well my dear Colin. I can help you with that." Finn position himself in front of the other guys.

"Then enlighten us Finn. Now, that you know all the secrets in the world including women's secrets."

"By the way." Logan interrupted them. "Where is your date Finn?"

"She is so exhausted; she is taking a little nap. But that is not the answer you wanna hear my dear buddy. You want to know, why your sheilas have fun without you. So let me fill you in, may I?" He pointed with one finger at Robert. "You said, you wanted to make love. Fool!"

"You what?" Colin asked.

"I'm drunk." Robert stated.

"That's no excuse."

"Don't blame him." Finn said and pointed at Colin. "You suggest a threesome to Steph. Not that it isn't something a man should be longing for but seriously? Dumb!"

"It was a joke." Colin said defensively.

"Nice joke Colin." Logan said. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Obviously nothing." Finn stated. "But how bad Robert and Colin messed up.." He pointed at Logan. "You always need to be the first in line, right? Even in the "I can screw up so badly you can't top me" competition. Miscreant!"

"Finn really got answers to all the questions in the world." Colin smirked but looked quickly into his glass as Logan glared at him.

"So Finn.." Logan began. "If you know everything… Tell me what the hell I did to win the crown of the biggest miscreant."

"If you didn't know, I can't help you. Besides… I'm drunk again. You'll excuse me? I think I'm the only one who isn't unwelcome over there." He pointed at the dance floor. "What else should I do than taking this marvelous chance?" He walked over to Rory, Steph, Maddy and Louise, leaving the guys dumbfounded behind.

"That was strange." Colin said.

"Yes it was. How could he know all of that?" Robert mused.

Logan didn't listen. He only looked at Finn who was dancing with the four girls.

He looked around to see a few guys staring at the group. From time to time one of them asked Rory if she liked to dance and everytime Logan wanted to punch them. But then he remembered what Rory had said and he didn't do anything.

She was right. It wasn't his business and he had decided he didn't want it to be his business. Still… he was relieved when he saw how every guy left Rory with an odd expression on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm really, really sorry it took me so long. Life came in the way.

Anyway.. here is the next chapter. It's really short but I thought it's better than nothing to show you I didn't abandon this story. Have fun

* * *

She knew he had watched her all the time and it made her feel quite uncomfortable. She was tired and to act if she was having fun was really exhausting. The only thing she wanted to do, was to hide into her room and crawling under her blanket, waiting for the weekend to end. Apparently Steph was thinking the same. Unfortunately she had company. Sometime during the evening Colin apologized, slightly drunk but he seems really sorry about what had happened. Now both of them were in Rory and Stephs room, where Colin "does some more apologizing" how Steph called it and Rory was sitting in the hallway trying to figure out what she should do. Going downstairs wasn't an option. She didn't want to run into him and she didn't want to pretend anymore. Going in her room? Really no option, considering the noises coming out of it.

"So the hallway it is." She mumbled to herself.

"Are you talking to yourself now?"

She jumped slightly at his sudden appearance.

"What are you doing here?" Tristan sat down next to her.

"I feel like I'm in a bad movie. Do you see the ugly tie on the door?"

Tristan followed her finger which pointed at her door.

"Eh.. no?" He said confused.

"It is invisible."

"Oh..ok?" still confused.

"I'm not crazy. It's just..Colin and Steph are making out. In our room. And I'm tired. And I want to sleep. But I can't because this invisible but very ugly tie prevents me from sleeping. It's like a really bad movie."

"Right. I understand. So you didn't were in a situation like this before? I mean. You're in college.. You've got a roommate don't you?"

"Paris!"

"What?"

"My roommate is Paris."

"So no ties?"

"No."

"And now?"

"You really are helpful." She sighed.

"I'm sorry. So you're sitting here, thinking what you should do? Could have figured.."

"This weekend is awful."

"Don't say that. How could it be awful? I'm here. You're prince charming." He smirked.

"Really? Does my prince charming have a room with a bed for me, where I can hide the rest of the weekend?"

"He has."

She looked at him a little confused. "He has?"

"Actually he has a room with a free couch but for the damsel in distress he would be a gentleman over all and would take the couch while you could take the bed."

"So it really mean something if you're a DuGrey, he? Having a suite while all the other semi-normal people only have a room with a bed?"

"Yes the name opens more than a few doors." He chuckled slightly. "So you wanna go?" He stood up and stretched his hand out.

She hesitated a moment and looked up at him.

"You bed. Me couch. Two different rooms and no dirty things. Pinky swear. I told you I live monogamous."

"Right. Let's go." She took his hand he helped her standing up.

When they arrived at his suite Tristan stopped before he opened the door.

"There's something I need to tell you before we make this?"

"And what would that be?"

"I sleep naked." Tristan deadpanned.

"You do?" She asked amused.

"Yes. I discovered years ago that no woman could resist a naked man like me. It's the surprise effect. "

"But you told me already. So it isn't a surprise anymore. And I think you watched 'how I met your mother'. You know these things don't work in real life, right?"

"We'll find out tomorrow morning." He smirked and opened the door.

* * *

He watched both of them from across the hallway. He stood in front of his own suite, stunned and slightly confused when Tristan took Rorys hand and led her into his suite.  
He had searched for her the last hour but didn't find her. Now he knew where she was and he wished he didn't.  
When he didn't find Rory he thought about taking some girl with him for distraction but decided against it. Not that he couldn't. He could have find some girl who would be delighted by the idea of spending the night with him. But he just wasn't in the mood. So he decided to call it a night alone. When he arrived at his suite he saw them. They didn't seem to notice him and after what he heard he was glad. He didn't know how he would have handled a situation like this. This was an entirely new territory for him. Feeling something like.. well..what? He didn't quite know. But he knew he didn't like it. And he didn't like Rory disappearing in Tristans room. Laughing and tipsy.


End file.
